Angel Face
by Quietly Losing Control
Summary: Formally Princess Mia Meets Lightning Girl but then I realised that Mia isn't in it that much...anyway it's a 1-800mediator crossover with a hint of Princess Diaries.R&R please!
1. I Don't Like Mondays

**Disclaimer**: I'm not Meg Cabot unfortunately. Damn. Oh well, maybe if I'm reincarnated when I die I'll come back as a world famous author who owns all these characters. Or...not.  
  
**Author**: Me! Or if you don't know who me is then heidigirl is me. I am heidigirl, heidigirl is my name. Well Laura is my name but, wait I'm going on and on again. I'll shut up now.  
  
**Summary**: Rubbish. The perfect word to sum up my story, in one word. Or if you want a bit more it's a Princess Diaries/1-800-WHERE-R-YOU crossover. Yay! As far as I know there aren't any of these, except this one. So Mia's brother Rocky gets kidnapped. Oh a little kid is missing! Who ON EARTH will find him???? It's from Mia, Jess, Michael and Rob's POVs. Oh and it's set when Rocky is two, that makes Mia, uh, 17, Michael is 20, Jess is 18 and Rob is 20.Ok? Hope that helped. On with the story!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
_Jess's POV_  
  
Ugh. Monday. If Mondays didn't exist I'm sure my life would be a hell of a lot easier. I mean it's no wonder that girl shot a load of people in her school playground or whatever and then when she was asked why she did it she said she didn't like Mondays. Like in that song by the Boom Town Rats, called (you'll never guess) I Don't Like Mondays. I've always wondered if that story was true, I've been told it is but I'm still not sure (**A/N:** _Seriously is it? If you know please tell me when you review, if you review_).Unless if we got rid of Monday it would make Tuesday the first day of the week, then I'd probably just hate Tuesdays. There's no escape. Anyway so this Monday was definitely no exception.  
  
It started off bad, really bad. Ok, so picture this. Sunday night, date with hot-now-been-official-for-two-years-boyfriend (the boyfriend bit, not the hot bit, that's always been official, and always will be), back to my, empty (at least then it was) house, my bedroom, me, said boyfriend, what do you think we did? Not for the first time or anything (**A/N:** _By the way, I'm an innocent little thirteen year, 14 in September, I will not, repeat, will not be going into details, thank you very much_), so aforementioned boyfriend does not go home as usual afterwards as my parents, Mike and Doug went to some food thing, God knows how I managed to get out of it, and weren't supposed to be back until late next morning.  
  
So there I am, lying in Rob's arms, nice and cosy, basically at one with the world. Yeah, not for long. I was woken up at 7am by none other than my mother, who, just my luck, came home early. Needless to say she was not a happy bunny. I think it would be more accurate to say she was furious! When she walked in, to wake me up or something, I guess, she just screamed "Jessica Antonia Mastriani!" using my full name, so not good. She succeeded in what she came in to do, wake me up that is, and Rob woke up too, surprise, surprise. He took one look at my mum, went "Oh shit!" jumped out of bed, pulled on his pants (**A/N:** _You know in England we call them trousers? I like that word so much better, pants are what you wear under your trousers, then you have different types of pants, boys wear boxers or y-fronts(tightie whities, heehee) and girls wear knickers, interesting no? I hear in America you wear panties. Hmmm_) and shirt said something about going to work and legged it out of there. All while I sat there, with the duvet pulled up to me, like a deer caught in headlights. Before mum could start shouting I finally came back to Earth, managed to say "Would you look at that I'm going to be late for school!" pulled on yesterday's clothes and ran. Seriously, I ran, as fast as I could, grabbed my school bag, leather jacket, bike helmet, practically jumped onto my Harley (Yay! All those mother/daughter outfits paid off in the end!) and rode full speed to school. I can only imagine what's going to happen when I get home later.  
  
_Rob's POV_  
  
Fuck. I am in a shit load of trouble. Thank you Jess "Don't worry they won't be back until late tomorrow morning" Mastriani!  
  
_Mia's POV_  
  
OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!! My little brother has disappeared! Where the hell is he? I turned around for one second to give Michael a quick smooch, it's only fair, I hardly get to see him now he's in college, I thought Rocky was fine, he was playing on the slide, there were other people there, didn't they see anything? Now he's gone, oh my god I am in so much trouble and my little brother is missing! Oh no, I'm going to cry. Ok, he couldn't have got far. Calm down Mia, I'm sure he's just wondered off for a second. Oh my God I can't find him! No, I'm sure he's fine, no one would have grabbed him would they? There's no reason for that, except he's my little brother and I love almost more than Michael and Fat Louie and do anything to get him back including pay a huge ransom and oh my God I'm a princess, my family's royal, and rich! ROCKY'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**A/N:** _That was rubbish. Never mind. Maybe it will get better. Possibly. There's a slight chance. Or not._


	2. Beaten To Death With A Very Large Stick

**Disclaimer**: They still aren't my books! They soon will be though! Mwaahaaahaaahaaahaaa!!! All I need now is a bottle of invisible ink and a mouse/zebra hybrid. I will rule the world of books, they will all be mine!!!!!!!!!!! I'm not sure if I've had my medicine today, I've had to take it ever since the judge said I wasn't allowed any pointy objects anymore.  
  
**A/N**: _I wasn't going to update until I had two reviews but I'm soooo bored. Eight weeks at home makes me almost wish I were at school. Almost. I'd still rather spend the whole day in my jimjams. Very comfortable. Planning on having a day of chick flicks, ice-cream and jimjams actually. Yeah. I've had just one review sniff but never mind, anyway thanks to robtaymattlouned who is the only person who's reviewed my first chapter. Then again it's only been a day, I'm sure there'll be more. My God, my A/Ns are getting longer than my actual chapters. On with the next instalment of my little story. I'll try to write fewer A/Ns this time.  
  
Luv Lor-lor  
_

* * *

_Michael's POV_ _(Because I like to be fair and let everyone have their turn)_  
  
Ok. Why do I have the distinct feeling that this is all my fault? I mean, to anyone else I'm just an innocent bystander, I just happened to be there when he disappeared right? But to me or a really good detective or something it's so my fault. I kind of distracted Mia, I mean I was the one kind of kissing her within an inch of her life. So to the trained eye it's so obviously my fault. So Mia's crying her eyes out, she's literally distraught, and she hasn't even told her mum (A/N: I'm using mum here, not mom, it kind of gets on my nerves) and Mr. G yet, I'm gonna feel a little guilty. We looked everywhere for Rocky and we kind of can't find him, I think we're as good as dead. Ok, I think Mia has finally stopped crying, oh no wait, no she hasn't. Maybe we should kind of go inside. We've been standing outside her apartment for ten minutes now, we've even planned how we're gonna explain everything. Ok, here goes.

* * *

_Mia's POV_  
  
Oh I'm SO dead. As well as being dead I have little piggy eyes from crying so much. I look like Babe. Great. Mum didn't even notice when I walked in the door.

She just went "Oh hi sweetie, hi Michael. I'm ordering for Number One Noodle Son, what do you..." then she must have noticed. She just stopped dead and said in this really weird voice, kind of half worried, half suspicious, "Where's Rocky...?" That's when I started crying. Again. For like the millionth time in the space of half and hour.

I kind of tried to explain between sobs but it came out as "Rocky...me...kissing...gone...Michael..."It didn't make much sense. (**A/N**: _Just interrupting a second. Have you ever noticed that when you tan your belly button stays all white? At least if you have an "innie" anyway, do ppl with "outies" get tanned belly buttons? Feedback plz!_)  
  
As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted by some English girl I wasn't really making much sense. This is probably why mum then went "Huh?" So then Michael kindly took over. I wasn't really listening but the next thing I knew my mum was in tears, Frank was trying to comfort her but he was obviously really upset as well and Michael was phoning the police. Then the police were round for questioning, that was a nightmare. Mum hasn't killed me. Yet. I don't think she's realised that this is all my fault yet.  
  
(A/N: _I just realised I have like no speech so I'll try to add some in_ _;)_)

* * *

_Jess's POV_  
  
I know I have to go home eventually. I just don't want to. Hey, maybe I can go to Rob's? But I think he's kind of mad at me. I mean I did kind of tell him that it'd be fine and my parents wouldn't be back 'til later and he was going to leave just in case. I kind of made him stay. Eh, everyone is mad at me, yay. Mum's mad at me because, well, several reasons, not sure which one is worse, is she more mad that we had sex or that she caught us or that it was in her house? Rob's mad because mum is going to kill him as well as me as it's kind of my fault. Mr Goodhart is mad 'cause I kinda slapped Karen Sue Hanky, after he thought I'd given all that up, well I had but she was getting on my nerves so much and I was kind of pissed because of the whole thing this morning so...yeah.  
  
And now it's the end of school. I have to go home. Argh! Ok. Calm down Jess you're only going to be shouted at for a couple of hours then either shunned as the black sheep of the family of conked on the head and buried in the garden. Oh no. Maybe I can go to Rob's first, I kind of need to patch things up with him first...oh thank God cell phone's ringing, oh no wait it could be mum. Oh no just Dr. Krantz. I'm so not in the mood for rescuing a missing kid.

"Dr. K, please tell me you need me to get away from home. Out of Indiana? Please!"

"Actually Jess I do."

Wow, didn't think he actually would. Oh well, anything to get away from my mum.

"Ooook, so details. Who, what, where, when, why and how?"

"Rocky Thermopolis-Gianini (**A/N**: _is that spelt right?_), New York, earlier today, his sister is the princess of a small European principality called Genovia and no one has any idea how." Ok. Didn't quite expect that. Weird. Hey I think I've heard of this princess.

"What's her name? The princess I mean?"

"Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo." Sheesh, how many names can you have? And I thought Jessica Mastriani was bad.

"Ok, so fax me the picture." Oh no wait, that would mean I'd have to go home. "On second thought I'll come and get it."

"Don't be stupid, I'll fax it. Call me tomorrow when you get something." And with that he hung up. Damn. Now I have to go home. I can't go in there, I'll be eaten alive. Ok, one thing at a time, now I kind of have to go somewhere. I can't go home, I'll have to send someone in to get it for me. Or bring someone out. I need somewhere to go. I can't go to Ruth's, it's too close. I'm going to have to go to Rob. It's better than going home at least. Ok, going to ride to Rob's.  
  
Even in a life or death situation (practically) I can still enjoy riding my Harley. I also enjoy riding Rob's Harley, seeing as he finally finished it and decided to sell his Indian. I'm not sure which I like better. My own where I get control of everything including how fast I'm going or Rob's where I get to sit there with my arms round my buff boyfriend. It is such a tough decision.

* * *

_Rob's POV  
_  
"Hi." Jess was standing outside my apartment (yes mine, finally moved out. Not that I didn't like living with mum, just couldn't stand living with mum- and-Gary once they got married), she looked kind of shy, and worried, like she thought I was gonna blow up at her. Earlier I so would have but I realised that it wasn't exactly her fault her mum had come home earlier than she thought.

"Hey." I pulled her into a deep kiss; it was kind of an apology for leaving her to defend herself against her mum.

"What was that for?" she asked when we came up for air.

"I was just greeting you, can't a guy kiss his girlfriend just for the sake of it?"

"Sure he can. Uh, listen can I stay here for a bit? It won't be for long because it looks like I might be going to New York at the weekend but I kind of don't want to go home." What New York? What the hell?

"I guess so yeah. Is your mum really mad? Why are you going to New York?" I wanna go to New York, why can't I go to New York???

"Well, I don't really know how angry my mum is, I sort of left before she had a chance to say anything and I haven't been home. Some princess's brother's gone missing." She answered really fast. Princess?

"What are you on about, Mastriani?"

"This princess of uh, Genovia, here brother's gone missing so I get to go to New York and find him. Hey, wanna come with?" Do I want to go to New York? Uh, duh, yes! I told Jess exactly that. I get to go to New York with my beautiful girlfriend.

"Yeah but I kind of have to go home first to get this photo of this kid and I really don't want to go back." She explained.

"I'll go."

"You can't go, not unless you want to be beaten to death with a very large stick." I laughed at this until I realised she was deadly serious. I thought about it for a moment.

"I've got an idea. Does Doug have a cell phone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because he can bring it out for you so you don't actually have to go inside and a cell phone is the only way we can make sure it's him and not one of your parents."

* * *

_Jess's POV  
_  
Me and Rob both rode to my house on our bikes. I hope Doug will be outside already, we have to be really fast. Plus I have to leave my bike and get onto Rob's since I can't leave it at his place. Hopefully we can leave before anyone gets a chance to beat either of us to death with a very large stick. Rob stopped in the middle of the street while I quickly parked my bike in the nearest space, rushed up to Doug who was thankfully already there and gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh and Doug, please don't tell anyone where I am." He tapped the side of his nose and I rushed to get onto Rob's bike before anyone came outside. We were free!!!! Yes! And no one had been beaten to death with a large stick!

* * *

**A/N**: _Wow, that was a lot longer than the first chapter. Review now! Press the greyish blue button. People have different opinions of what colour it is, I personally think it's greyish blue. By the way I will except constructive criticism. As long as it's constructive, don't just say it's rubbish tell me why! How can I improve?_


	3. Hi,I'll Be Your Mediator Today

**Disclaimer:** Why aren't they mine? Why??? Can I have them? Please?  
  
**A/N:** _I've just been to sunny Italy! I missed the internet so much I wrote two new chapters and started a third. I almost died without the internet! I couldn't have survived another week. Anyway so I'm posting one chapter today, maybe the next one too but chapter five will definitely be for tomorrow. Monday you might not get anything though because I'm going to see Spider Man 2! Yay! Ahh, Toby McGuire. Anyone agree with me on that? Anyway so here you go lucky ducks, two chapters in one day! Oh yeah and thank you to my second reviewer (count 'em two reviewers) **prongs37**: thank you for your information on the colour of the little buttons and what Americans call knickers and trousers! Hmmm, my A/Ns are very long, is it me or are they getting longer? Ok, enjoy, byeeeee!!! Oops, almost forgot, it's kind of changed a lot, there's no boys POVs anymore although there might be occasionally. Mia is not in it much anymore so I changed the name to Angel Face (you'll see why) and moved the story to the Mediator section. Ok, I really am going now! Byeeeeeeeeee!  
_  
_Luv Lor-lor_

* * *

_Jess's POV  
_  
He was cute. The little kid I mean. Big green eyes, really curly hair, kind of frizzy. Those little chubby cheeks that all toddlers have. He didn't look like a Rocky, more of a Timothy, little Timmy, Tiny Tim. Yeah, he was sweet. Who could hurt this little guy?  
  
You know how it goes, next morning I wake up and I know exactly where this little kid is. Well it turns out that's not how it goes because I woke up still completely clueless as to where Rocky Thermopolis-Gianini was.  
  
Rob was already there when I wandered into his tiny kitchen. He looked up when I entered and smiled at me.

"Morning gorgeous."

"Good morning equally gorgeous." I gave him a quick smooch and then went to put the kettle on.

"So where is he?" Rob asked.

"Who?"

"The little kid." Duh Jess.

"I have no idea. It's weird; I had no dreams at all. Never mind, maybe tonight I'll get something." "Yeah, probably. Hurry up then and I'll take you to school."

Yay, the perfect chance to show off my boyfriend, most people know I'm dating Rob, I have been dating him for two years after all, but it's great to take him to school and have other girls stare at him. It's not that part I like, it's the part where I know that he's all mine and I have him and they don't. Gives me a kick, at least until I start to get jealous, all those girls staring at him. Well, that's the price you have to pay for having a sweet, caring (not to mention hot), loving boyfriend.

* * *

_Mia's POV  
_  
"What exactly are they doing to find him?" I asked. 'They' being the police. I was with Michael, Lilly and Tina, it had been about five days now since it happened.

"They're doing everything they can, Mia. It's not like they can just wake up one morning knowing where he is." Michael as usual was being the sensible one and as usual Lilly was the one to go over-board, she always gets carried away.

"Well I for one think that they could do more. We should do something about it. The NYPD could do much more to help find Rocky. So what are we going to do about it?" "We're not going to do anything about it, Lilly,".

Oh look, Michael and Lilly are arguing, like I haven't seen this a thousand times before, "This isn't the time for protests or strikes or anything else. Just let them do their jobs."

"Apparently they're bringing in a team of 'specialists'," I interrupted before they could get into a full blown argument, using those finger quote marks around the word 'specialists'.

"What kind of specialists?" Tina asked.

"I dunno. As long as they find Rocky I don't really care."

* * *

_Suze's POV (At last)  
_  
I'm just sitting in my room, making out with my ghostly boyfriend and a ghost just happens to appear. Well yay me. I could see it coming. I mean every time I try to have some 'alone time' with Jesse some one pops up. Well materialises, pops, same thing. This time it was a modern woman. Well at least I'd be able to understand her. I have had the occasional ghost who was so old we couldn't understand each other, it was all 'thy' and 'thou' and stuff. I hope this doesn't take long.  
  
"Are you the mediator?" Why do they all ask me that? I can see them can't I? Isn't it obvious?

"Yes, I'm the mediator. How can I help you?" Oh my God, it's like being a shop assistant. "Hi, I'm Suze and I'll be your mediator today. How may I help you?" And you have to have a huge smile plastered to your face the whole time.  
  
"I have to stop my brother. He's going to kill a little boy."

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm. Very short. Never mind. I lied, the next chapter will have to be tomorrow 'cos it's 11:30pm, I'm too tired to type it up. Tomorrow I promise. Anyway review please. Bye bye.


	4. New York,New York!

**Disclaimer:** Hmmm, still not mine...they will be, you wait and see. I'll own them all.  
  
**A/N:** _Listening to Blink 182, hmm. Mmm, chocolate ice-cream. Oh sorry you wanted the next chapter. Well then go away, sigh I suppose, if I have to! So here is chapitre quatre. Guess what? I got another reviewer!!! Thank you to SweetestReject for reviewing! Yaay! If I can get one each day by tomorrow I'll have...uh, one more than today? So here you go. A chapter I wrote earlier this week but had to type up from my notebook. Hmm. Hay I wonder if we have any more chocolate ice-cream. Going to search through the freezer. Byeeeeeee!  
  
Luv Lor-lor  
  
Suze's POV  
_  
Ok. I didn't quite expect that. "Sorry, what did you say?" I heard her perfectly well, I was just checking.

"My brother is going to kill a little boy! You have to do something. He's already killed me because I found out what he's going to do." Whoa. This is big. So a little boy is going to be murdered unless I do something about it. Oh great.

"Uh, ok. You know what? I think we had better get Father Dom."

"I'll go and tell him, querida." Almost forgot Jesse was there for a second. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek before dematerialising.

"So is he your boyfriend then?" For a ghost who seemed very distressed just moments ago she sure was interested in my love life because she then started asking all the usual questions. You know the ones.

"Isn't he dead?" Duh, yes.

"Do your parents know your boyfriend is a ghost?" Oh sure. 'Hi mum and dad, my boyfriend's a ghost!' Next thing I know I'm in a room with padded walls.  
  
I put up with this for half an hour before Jesse finally came back.

"The Father asked for you to go to him, Susannah. And that...I'm sorry, what is your name?"

"Sarah." I realised I hadn't actually asked her what her name was. Oops. I felt a bit guilty but then all signs of guilt vanished when I saw her flash a flirtatious smile in Jesse's direction. She's flirting with my boyfriend!

"And that Sarah should go also. I'll see you there, querida. Sarah can come with me. Are you driving, Susannah?"

"Yeah." I replied absent mindedly. Concentrating more on shooting warning glances in Sarah's direction. You know the sort that say "keep your hands off my boyfriend or I'll kick your ass". The little cow was beaming at the prospect of going with my lovely Latino boyfriend.

"Be careful, querida." Then he disappeared. What is that supposed to mean? He always tells me that. It could possibly mean 'be careful'. My lovely, protective boyfriend, always looking out for me. When will he realise I don't need looking out for?

I grabbed my car keys from the kitchen table and jumped into my car, a present when I finally passed my driving test. On my way to the mission I thought about this whole thing. Was this really serious? Was this little boy's life in my hands? Was this ghost even serious or was it a huge joke? Stupid Sarah, eyeing up my boyfriend (**A/N:** _Sorry couldn't resist, I'd just like to say: The suns gonna shine on everything you do...! Hehe, listening to The Lighthouse Family!_)  
  
When I arrived at the mission everyone was in Father D's office. Father Dom looked kind of distressed and Sarah was staring at Jesse's butt. Grrr! I always hate the women, they all stare at Jesse, this causes me to give them a bit of a duffing up (A/N: as in beating up, but I like duffing better) sometimes. Jesse smiled when he saw me and came up behind me, putting his arms around my waist. Ha! Suze 1 – Sarah 0  
  
Father D didn't seem as happy as I was about it though. In fact he looked kind of uncomfortable. You would think that after two years he would have gotten used to us dating. But, alas, no.  
  
"Susannah, this is quite serious. I'm sure the police are searching for this little boy but from what Sarah here tells me they have no idea where he is. Sarah however does." Surely he doesn't expect me to do anything? What am I supposed to do, just go and get this kid back from the evil grasps of a murderer?

"What do you expect me to do about it? Go to the police and be all 'Hi, I know where this kid is, a ghost told me'?"

"Actually, Susannah, yes. That's exactly what I want you to do," HUH? Ok, that's not what I wanted to hear, "Just not the police exactly. There is a friend of mine, Dr Cyrus Krantz, he has a team of psychics currently working on this very case. I'm sure they wouldn't find it too strange to find out that you are a mediator."

"Psychics?" I snorted, "Yeah right!"

"I am perfectly serious, Susannah. Each individual had a special gift. I believe the person working on this particular case is a Jessica Mastriani, she can find out the whereabouts of missing persons in her dreams."

"And you found out all of this how?"

"I used a little invention called the telephone, Susannah. I thought Cyrus might be working on this case as it's the case of a missing child. I asked him about it. He thinks that you should meet him in New York."

"New York? I can't go to New York! What will I tell my parents?"

"Tell them it's a school trip, querida," Jesse's voice came from behind me, "And you were a reserve. Someone couldn't go so now you are going." I love my boyfriend. So helpful, if only he could remember when I finish school.

"Good idea honey but it won't work. School's finished, I'm free, at least until I go to college." Jesse blushed at being called 'honey' in front of Father D. at the same time as Father Dom cringed. Get over it Father D. 'cause nothing you do is gonna stop us.

"We will think of something, querida." Jesse said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.  
  
Then suddenly Sarah (**A/N:** _Hehe, suddenly Sarah, that's alliteration!_) who hadn't spoken yet, piped up, "Tell your parents you're going with a friend. Only make up a name so that they can't see them around at all or you'll be in trouble. I always found Cindy was a good one to use." Father Dom didn't seem too happy about this.

"You shouldn't lie, Susannah. You really must tell your parents about being a mediator you know. They have a right to know."

"Yeah, they also have the right to lock me in the loony bin if they want so I'd rather not tell them thanks. I'd prefer to lie to my parents than spend the rest of my life in a room with padded walls."

"Yes, alright, Susannah. I understand what you're saying. Anyway, Cyrus has booked you a flight for tomorrow morning. I suggest you go home to pack some clothes and tell your parents where you're going."  
  
So I drove home with Jesse sitting next to me. He didn't have to but he came anyway. He decided that he would come to New York with me and we flew out there the next morning.  
  
_Jess's POV  
_  
We arrived in New York, kind of tired, and were greeted at the airport by Dr Krantz, Special Agent Smith and Special Agent Johnson. Dr Krantz greeted me with, "Jess, we're being taken off the case." HUH????

"Uh...what?" Ooo, intelligent Jess, really smart.

"No one can get anything, no one knows where this kid is. I don't know what's happening but no one's psychic abilities appear to be working." Ok, that's weird. Hang on, I've just come to New York for absolutely nothing!

"And you tell me this after you drag me all the way to New York? You couldn't have told me before?" I was getting kind of pissed off. Well so would you! And I was tired! Give me a break.

"Calm down, Jess. We thought we'd keep someone close by to keep an eye on things and as you're already here you get to be that someone."

Let's give a big "Whoopee!" for Jess, she gets to be 'that someone'! Can you here the sarcasm?  
  
Jill spoke up then, "You get your own hotel room, Jess." This was accompanied by a meaningful glance towards Rob. What's that supposed to...OH! Oh, ewwww!!! Not ew having sex with Rob 'cause you know, far from ew but ew Jill talking about it! Just ewwww! That is not right. I refrained from sounding really disgusted in case I offended Rob and settled for scowling at Jill. She just continued talking, ignoring my scowling.

"And you can go sight seeing or something. You'll find something to do." Was that another veiled reference to sex? Ok, this is just sick. Ewww. How did she know anyway?

"Ooookaaaay...so can you give us a ride to the hotel? I kind of knew the answer to that question. Uh, yes. Just say the word and it's done. What a second, what word?

"Sure. Come on, car's this way."  
  
On the way to the car Rob came up really close, putting an arm around my waist and whispered, "What was that about?"

"I have no idea," I said out of the corner of my mouth, "Well, I do but how could she know?"

"Remember your birthday?" How could I not? That was the first time. Also the day Rob gave me my promise ring.

"Yeah." I said grinning. What? And maybe blushing a bit. So sue me, I can go a bit girlish and giggly every now and again.

"Wasn't she right next door?" Oh yeah...we'd been working on a tough case that week.

"Oh. She has a point though, we have our own hotel room." I grinned at him and raised my eyebrows suggestively.

"Naughty! You're supposed to be working." What's that supposed to mean?  
  
On the way to the hotel Dr Krantz told me that he wanted me to meet someone the next day. He didn't tell me who or why he wanted me to meet them and I didn't have a chance to ask him because then the car pulled up outside the hotel and he didn't get out with the rest of us.  
  
That night, let's just say me and Rob made use of our hotel room. I was woken up at eight in the morning by my cell phone ringing. Weird, I thought Dr K had the number for the room. I shuffled around trying to find the phone but Rob got to it before me. "It's Douglas." He stated before answering it.

"Jess's phone." Then this look of pure horror spread across his face.  
  
He mouthed to me "It's your mum!" Oh no. No, no, no, this can't be happening. She finally remembered I have a cell phone. I hadn't heard from her since Monday and now she calls. And she tricks me into answering by using Doug's phone. Ahhh!!!

"Hang up!" I hissed at the same time as he said "Yeah this is Rob, um...I think you should speak to Jess."

"No! No, no, no! Hang up!" Then he tossed the phone at me. I caught it and brought it up to my ear.

"Um, hi mum. I have to go, uh, do something. Speak later, love you, bye." Then I hung up.

"What did you do that for? Why didn't you just hang up? Now she'll be ringing all day!"

"What difference did it make Jess? She would have been ringing all day anyway! Anyway, she hates me enough already, if I had hung up she would hate me even more." That's true, she still hasn't gotten used to Rob, after two years. "Anyway what about you? 'I have to go, uh, do something, bye'!" he joked.

"I saw your face! You were just as scared as I was! What did you say anyway? You looked scared shitless!" (**A/N:** _I love that expression_)

"She said 'Is that Rob? I want a word with you about my little girl!' She was about to have a go at me, it was scary, very scary."

"Oh, poor Rob. Did the nasty lady shout at you? Hey, where does she get off calling me her little girl? When will she realise I'm eighteen. She treats me like a little kid." I'd gone from finding the situation quite funny to being majorly pissed off in the space of about two seconds.  
  
Rob wrapped his arms around me in an effort to cheer me up. It worked.

"Let's forget about it. We'll deal with your parents when we get back. Let's go and get some breakfast." That's when the phone rang, only this time it was the hotel room phone. We both jumped but then I realised that mum couldn't possibly have the number to the room and so I picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is that Jessica Mastriani? This is Suze Simon." Who???

"Yeah, this is _Jess_ Mastriani. Who are you?" I looked at Rob who just shrugged and started to watch T.V.

"Suze Simon," she repeated, "I was given this number from Dr Krantz. He said he wanted my to meet you." Oh. This must be the person Dr K was talking about yesterday.

"Oh ok. Just give me a time and a place and I'll be there."

"Uh, could I come to your hotel? I'm just a few blocks away so it won't take me long to get there."

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you then, bye."

"Uh, bye." Ok, strangest conversation ever.

"Who," Rob asked, "Was that?"

"I have no idea."  
  
**A/N:** _Finally I finished typing it! I think this is my longest yet. Anyway, you may have to wait a bit for chapter 5 because tomorrow I'm going to see Spider Man 2 and I have writer's block. Aren't The Who great? Sorry just a random thought, I'm listening to them right now. Any who R&R plz, byeeeeee from Lor-lor!_


	5. You What?

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine. Except Rob and Jesse, they are MINE! I wish.  
  
**A/N:** _Here you go as promised: Chapter five. En français: chapitre cinq. Auf Deutsch: Kapitel fünf. Don't think I can do anymore languages. I will however use altavista and translate into the languages I don't know. Why you ask? I haven't a clue. Dutch: hoofdstuk vijf Italian: capitolo cinque Portuegese: capítulo cinco Ok, I think that's enough. I could go on but I can't be bothered and I'm sure you want to read this chapter. Incase you didn't read the A/N which I have now deleted I got TWO new reviewers! Thanks to UnangelicHalo and akaruiookami! Now I have five reviewers! We will_ _take over the world! Mwuhahahahahahaaaaa...ahem...yeah. Ok, enjoy.  
  
Luv From Lor-lor

* * *

Suze's POV  
_  
Sarah was acting weird. Well, not weird exactly, just not the way she should have been acting. I mean, apart from being all dramatic when she first popped up she doesn't seem to care about this little kid at all. I told her this and what she told me was kind of strange (**A/N:** _Have you noticed I say kind of and sort of a lot? I'm trying to stop, I really am!_).  
  
"Oh, I don't care about him," she replied nonchalantly, "I was just trying to inject a bit of drama into the situation."  
  
"Right...so if you don't care about him, why did you come to me?" This made no sense.  
  
"To stop my brother. If I can't have this boy's powers then neither can he! It's not fair!" She stuck out her bottom lip like a child. Wait a minute. Powers? Huh? So she's looking like a child and I'm looking damn confused.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. What powers?"  
  
"Oh, he's an angel. So anyway I was gonna-"  
  
"Wait. A what?"  
  
"An ANGEL. So I was-"  
  
"You what?" (**A/N:** _Heehee, I love that. Except you have to say it like "Ya wha'?"_) I was totally confused now. She gave this exasperated little sigh, like she had already explained it to me thousands of times and I wasn't getting it. Oh wait, this is true.  
  
"He. Is. An. Angel. Got that? A-N-G-E-L." She even spelt it out. Duh, I know how it's spelt! "Yeah, I know how you spell it. What do you mean?"  
  
"Hello? How stupid can you get? An angel. Not as in he lives in heaven and is God's messenger or anything. Well, he used to, it's kind of like he was reincarnated. It's difficult to explain. He doesn't know that he's an angel, he'll find out when he's older, if he actually manages to live that long."  
  
An angel, right. Ok. An angel. "Alrighty then," Hmm, that made me sound not unlike Ace Ventura...  
  
"So can I finish my story now?" I nodded silently. This was a bit weird. "Finally. So I was gonna transfer his powers into me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you quit interrupting me! I am trying to tell a very interesting story and if you keep saying 'what?' I'm not going to get very far. So can I finish?" Whoa, talk about stressy. PMS much? Oh, wait, do ghosts get PMS?  
  
"Ok, ok. But answer my questions afterwards."  
  
"Fine. Ok, so my brother had spent years trying to figure out how to transfer an angel's powers into him. What he didn't know was that I knew what he was doing and I was also looking for the same thing. He searched for like three years and got nothing. I was at it for six months before I found what he'd been looking for for so long. You know, how to get the powers.  
  
Then I just had to find an angel. This wasn't so easy, they're harder to find than you might think. I did it though. I was all ready and everything and then my brother goes and steals all my work and murders me, just because he's jealous and now he gets the powers and I don't!" She stamped her foot, just like a little kid. Now that I think about it she acts like a kid a lot.  
  
"I thought you said that your brother was going to kill this boy?"  
  
"Oh, he is. This whole thing will definitely kill him. And my brother knows that. 'Course I knew that too, obviously. That's why I don't care about the boy. But I do care about my brother stealing all my hard work and getting those powers. That's why I'm doing this."  
  
My mouth was so wide open my chin was practically scraping the floor. I had a million questions to ask but then I looked at the clock and realized that it was 9.30 and I had someone to meet.  
  
I called Jesse in my head, he had gone to find a library, I swear he can't go one day without reading. I figured I might need some proof of this whole mediator thing, it was the perfect excuse to bring Jesse along.  
  
"Is it time to go already, querida?" He's a bit like a little kid too, sometimes. No mummy! I don't want to go yet!  
  
"Yeah, sorry. Did I drag you away from your book?"  
  
"Yes. But I will forgive you, querida, because I love you so much." Yay! He's said it before but I'll never get over it. Every time he says it my heart gives this little flutter. Sigh.  
  
"I love you too. Shall we go?"

* * *

_Jess's POV  
_  
There was a knock on the hotel room door at just past ten. Damn. That must be 'Suze Simon', I was hoping she wouldn't turn up. And then she does. And when I'm right in the middle of a heavy duty make out session with my hot boyfriend. Great timing. I stood up and straightened my shirt, doing up the top two buttons which Rob had undone a second before.  
  
Opening the door I saw a girl who looked about my age only she didn't exactly look like the kind of girl I usually make friends with. She had sleek, perfect hair, really green eyes, she was really pretty but she looked kind of preppy. I half expected her to be a cheerleader. She spoke first.  
  
"Hi, I'm Suze Simon. Are you Jessica Mastriani?" She's off to a bad start already. She called me Jessica, I don't think I'm going to like her.  
  
"It's Jess. Never call me Jessica."  
  
"She means it," Rob's voice came from behind me as he walked up and put his hands on my hips, "Don't ever call her Jessica, you will regret it for the rest of your life."  
  
I turned around to protest, "Hey, I'm not that bad!"  
  
"Yes, you are," He replied and then turned to Suze, "I'm Rob by the way."  
  
We all walked into the room, closing the door behind us. I sat on the bed with Ron next to me and his arm around my waist whilst Suze sat near us in a chair.  
  
"So," I began, "Why exactly are you here? Dr Krantz didn't actually tell me."  
  
"Oh right. Well apparently you're looking for a little kid and I know where he is. Well I know someone who knows where he is. (**A/N:** _Have you seen Starsky and Hutch? "I know someone who knows someone who robbed someone"!_) She hasn't exactly told me yet."  
  
"Right. So how does she know where he is? Is she a psychic?"  
  
"No...she's a ghost. You see-"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A ghost. See I'm a mediator. I can see, hear, touch and speak to the dead. In short 'I see dead people'" She did those little quote marks in the air. That's when I burst out laughing.

* * *

(**A/N:** _Before we go on to Suze's POV: Wee-oo I look just like Buddy Holly! Oh-oh and you're Mary Tyler Moore! I'm sorry I'm obsessed with that song right now and the video rocks! Anyway, the show must go on..._)

* * *

_Suze's POV_  
  
When I reached the hotel I found room 247 and the door was answered by a girl around my age. Really short hair, dressed in jeans and a blouse type shirt. She looked kind of tough, good. She looked a bit flushed, I wondered why but then I saw a guy behind her, sitting on the bed, pulling his t- shirt on. Oh, right, that explains everything. He was a very hot guy, might I add, I happened to catch a glimpse of his very nice abs. Nowhere near as nice as Jesse's though.  
  
I introduced myself and asked if she was Jessica Mastriani. Big mistake. She seemed mad and warned me never to call her Jessica, always Jess. I can understand, I won't be called anything except Suze, except by Jesse. Her boyfriend also warned me, but in a more jokey way, then introduced himself as Rob.  
  
We all went inside and I told them that I know someone who knows where this kid is. Then I told them about the whole mediator thing. Jess just burst out laughing. Not like I haven't had that before. I got that when I told Cee-Cee and Adam.  
  
"Do you want some proof? I can prove it."  
  
"Right. Go on then," Jess said, trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably, "Prove it." This shouldn't be too hard.  
  
"Jesse. Pick up that pillow." So Jesse, who had been there the whole time, picked up a pillow from off of the bed. "Meet Jesse."  
  
Jess looked kind of freaked out but then she objected, "I don't believe you. You've set this up. I don't believe you." Ugh, why do they do this? They want the truth and then you give it to them and they're all 'I don't believe you!'.  
  
"Ok then. Do you have some paper? And a pen?"  
  
Jess felt around in the pockets of her jeans and pulled out a scrap of paper. A receipt from Victoria's Secrets. She blushed when she saw what it was but handed it to me anyway. There was a biro on the table and I tossed them to Jesse who caught them and leant against the wall to write a short message to prove he was there.  
  
I saw Rob tighten his grip around Jess's waist. Jess herself looked kind of pale, like she was going to throw up or faint.  
  
Jesse finished writing and handed me the piece of paper, not wanting to freak Jess out even more by handing it to her. I read the note before handing it to Jess, it was cute. It said _'Hello. My name is Hector de Silva. You may call me Jesse. Susannah is my querida. I lived in the 19th century on a ranch in Carmel-by-the-Sea but I am originally from Spain. I hope I did not startle you. It's nice to meet you. Jesse de Silva.'_  
  
Jess really did look like she was about to be sick now and Rob just went "Whoa." Jess finally said, "Uh, nice to meet you too. Wherever you are. Wait a minute. Querida? That means like, sweetheart, right? Is this guy your boyfriend?"  
  
I blushed,"Yeah."  
  
"But he's dead?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And he's your boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes." Oh my God! What does it take for her to understand?  
  
"He's your dead boyfriend?" Yes, yes and thrice yes!  
  
"Yes, that's right." I glanced at Jesse and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Um, right. Ok then, fair enough," finally she gets it, "Ok. So now we know that ghosts exist and you have a dead guy as your boyfriend," Jess began, "Can we get to the point? Where is this kid?"  
  
"I told you, I don't know that. This ghost does. She hasn't exactly told me yet. I will ask her, she should tell me, she seems desperate to stop this guy, even if it's for the wrong reasons."  
  
"What do you mean?" Should I tell them? Hmm, maybe later.  
  
"It's not really important," I lied through my teeth(**A/N:**_ I never really understood this expression..._), "Maybe I'll explain some other time."  
  
"Right so was there anything else?" She seemed desperate to get rid of me, probably wanted to continue whatever she was doing earlier with Rob. No prizes for guessing what that could have been.  
  
"No, not really," I scribbled my cell phone number on the back of the receipt Jesse had written his message on and handed it to Jess, "Call me if you need me."  
  
"Uh, sure. I'll see you."  
  
"I'll call when I find out where the kid is. Come on, Jesse." Then I left to go back to our hotel, to find out where this mad man is hiding this angel.  
  
**A/N:** _Ok, there you go, chapter five. I was gonna do more but I have severe writers block, it took a lot just to finish this chapter. Is this longer than the last one. Dunno. Anyway if you get time listen to Buddy Holly by Weezer because I'm obsessed with that song right now, oh and watch the video, it's cool all like Happy Days! Have fun, hope you liked this. Byeee from Lor-lor_


	6. Who dunnit?

**Disclaimer:** Why aren't they mine??? Whyyyyyyyy????? Because I am merely a 13 year old, English girl living in Switzerland who has absolutely no power at all. :(  
  
**A/N:** _I love Aerosmith. I am listening to O, Yeah Ultimate Aerosmith Hits. Hmm, more specifically right now it's Walk This Way. I hope you've got used to me telling you what music I'm listening to. I think now I'm going to listen to the Spider Man Theme. Spider Man, Spider Man, does whatever a spider can...oh you want the chapter? Here you go then. If I have to! I have got no new reviewers but I do have new reviews so thanks to the people who have reviewed again. I wonder sometimes why you keep coming back to read the new chapters. Apparently you seem to think it's good. Why? So here's the new chapter, oh and read my little song fic Haunted if you have time, it may be a one shot but it could turn into something else. OMG I've written so much! I'll shut up now, I promise. Ok, here's the next chappie.  
  
Luv Lor-lor_

* * *

Jess's POV  
  
That was quite possibly the weirdest half and hour in my whole life. And there are plenty of contenders. Maybe I'm exaggerating a little, maybe it wasn't that bad but it was definitely really freaky (**A/N:** _Spider Man, Spider Man! I'm so sorry I won't do it again!_). Ok, so let's sum up what just happened.  
  
1) I met a girl who can see ghosts.  
  
Right, ok then, I think I can handle that.  
  
2) Then I met a ghost.

Like I said very freaky but I think I can get over it. And finally no. 3. This one's the clincher.  
  
3) Said ghost is said 'girl who can see ghosts' boyfriend.  
  
He's her friggin' boyfriend! And not even like boy who is her friend.Well probably that too but she's going out with a GHOST! Blech, ew, yuckand all the other noises you make when you're disgusted at something. Iguess disgusted isn't exactly the right word though. It's not disgusting it's just really, really, REALLY weird.  
  
How does she do it? I mean if no one else can see him it must look pretty weird if someone catches her kissing him. How do they keep their hands off each other in public? I know me and Rob can't. Maybe he's really ugly or something. Then again that freaky note he wrote said he lived on a ranch, he's probably really muscly and he said he's originally from Spain so he's probably really hot. Bad Jess, you have no idea what he looks like and you're already drooling over him!  
  
So Suze left, I'm assuming Jesse went with her. After she left me and Rob just kind of sat there in stunned silence. I mean, yeah, I was a psychic so you'd think we wouldn't find it that weird but we did. We found it very weird. Like mega weird. (**A/N:** _She told me to: Walk this way! Talk this way! Oh, sorry I said I wouldn't do it again, back to the story!_) Rob seemed to get over the shock first if the way he leant over and started kissing my neck. I however was not quite over it.  
  
"Not now, Rob." Ok, see how shocked I was? I would normally be jumping on him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, just kind of a lot to take in. I always wondered if there was such a thing as ghosts."  
  
"Yeah, weird, huh? Well now we know that ghosts are real." Then he started kissing my neck again. Ok, I was still in shock but I wasn't that shocked. I turned around and planted a big wet one on his mouth.  
  
"Happy now?" I asked him.  
  
"Very." He replied as he leant in for another kiss. Well we had the whole day and nothing to do. Ok, not nothing but you know out of all the other things we could have done this was the best choice.  
  
Suze's POV  
  
"She looked freaked out."  
  
"Pardon, Susannah? Freaked out?" Oh right, no modern lingo. I still forget that sometimes. It's weird though because I don't use slang so much anymore because I know Jesse won't understand it on matter how many times I try to explain it to him.  
  
"Scared, shocked, frightened."  
"Oh, I see. Yes, she did. I thought that she was a psychic. I didn't think she would find it so strange."  
  
"Mmm. So maybe we should go and ask Sarah where this kid is. I'm surprised she hasn't told us yet. You'd think she'd say without us having to ask."  
  
"What were you talking to Sarah about earlier? Before you called me?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, er, right. Um, it's kind of complicated, a long story."  
  
"That's ok, querida, I have all the time in the world. Explain please."  
  
"Oh right, well apparently she doesn't care about this little kid and she her brother's going to perform this thing that means he can get his powers but she's really angry because she found out how to do it first but he stole it and killed her and now he's going to kill this little boy and it's all because he's an angel."  
  
"Susannah, I didn't understand any of that. I heard apparently, powers and angel. That's about it I think. Could you try going a little slower please?"  
  
Ah, I was kind of rambling there. Poor Jesse, I speak far too fast for him to understand a lot of the time. Then again he's always speaking in Spanish and I don't understand a word of that so I guess we're equal.  
  
"The. Little. Kid. Is."  
  
"Susannah, not that slowly. Just slow enough for me to understand."  
  
"The little kid is an angel. Sarah and her brother were trying to find a way to get this kid's powers. Sarah got there first but her brother stole all her work and killed her. Now he's going to do this thing to get this angel's powers or whatever and it's going to kill him. The kid not Sarah's brother."  
  
"That's better. An angel? Are you sure, Susannah?"  
  
"Not really no, but that's what Sarah said."  
  
"Hmm. Perhaps we should ask Father Dominic about this?"  
  
Oh, yeah, let's ask Father Dom. It's always "Why don't we ask Father Dominick" like no one thinks I can handle it on my own.  
  
"If we have to. He probably won't be able to tell us anything of any use though."  
  
"I'm sure he can, querida. We know nothing about this 'angel'. Have you even asked Sarah what her brother's name is?"  
  
Uh oh. This made me feel kind of guilty since I really had no idea (**A/N:** _keine Ahnung as they say in German, or is it kein?_) what this guy's name was or in fact where to find him.  
  
"Uh, no but I will as soon as we get back to the hotel. And where he is."  
  
"Good, you do that Susannah. Come on, let's get back to the hotel."

Back at the hotel Sarah was there. She hadn't been all along though because she was just materialising into the room when we arrived.  
  
"Where have you been?" I asked her. She looked at me with what she probably thought was an innocent look on her face. It wasn't, it just made her look even guiltier.  
  
"No where. It's none of your business."  
  
"No where? Yeah, right. If you went no where why won't you tell me?"  
  
"I just went to go...uh...somewhere."  
  
"So first it's no where and now it's somewhere. Which is it?"  
  
Sarah looked like she was thinking about this. Then she finally said, "Somewhere. I went to see my brother. Invisibly of course, I don't want to get exorcised."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Uh, because I want to stop him and if I'm exorcised I can't do that. Duh."  
  
"Not why do you not want to get exorcised. Why did you go and see him?"  
  
"Because I wanted to see how far he's got with the ritual."  
  
"It's a ritual?"  
  
"Yes. What did you think it was going to be? A couple of helmets with a load of wires that help them switch powers?"  
  
"Switch powers?  
  
"Yeah. He's got powers, when he takes the kids powers his are put in the kids only he won't be able to use them because he'll be dead."  
  
"Ok, right. Well, we need to ask you some stuff then. We'll start with this guys name. What is it?"  
  
What she said next caused my mouth to drop open and Jesse to look about ready to kill someone. Seriously. This is what she said:  
  
"Paul Slater."  
  
**A/N:** _Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!! Sorry, it's kind of short and not as good as the other chappies and I was gonna leave the Paul thing 'til the end but I figured they had to know his name. Hope you liked it. Chapter seven hopefully by the end of next week and it will be longer this time. R&R please! Byeeeee!!!! Luv Lor-lor _


	7. Emotions and Men!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not mine. Lalalalaaaaa!!!! Except Sarah is mine, I just realised that. Hmmm. But no one else. Except Rob and Jesse. They're mine. Ha, I wish! According to Microsoft Word there are about a million things with those last sentences. I see nothing wrong with them.  
  
**A/N:** _I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, diddly dee, there they are standing in a row! Pom, pom, pom. Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head! Sorry, had to get that out. Chapter seven, lalalalaaaa!!! Hey it's my little song: Chapter, chapter, oh it's chapter seven! Ok. Just a little note, I really am trying to stop bursting into song at important moments but I can't help it! I have to! I'm not listening to any music right now so that's good, however I'm watching TV so don't blame me if someone flicks over to the music channels! Enjoy, and thanks to anyone who reviewed chapter six! I have two new reviewers! Ah! Thanks to Pens in Potatoes and Shlane for reviewing! I hope it shocked you all because it shocked Jesse and Suze! 25/7/04: I'm editing this chapter! My sister read it and pointed out that there were loads of mistakes! Lots of Luv from Lor-lor  
  
Suze's POV (because I'm sure you're desperate to find out their reactions)  
_  
"Wha...? Paul...and...geh...he...that..." That was about all I could get out. I was pretty much lost for words. So that's why we hadn't seen Paul for a few months. He was in New York. Jesse on the other opposite. (**A/N:** _Oo oo! I know I said I'd stop but: Be young! Be foolish, but be happy! I'm sorry it's on an advert. I'll shut up now. Really I will_.) This is what Jesse said:  
  
"Nombre de Dios! Slater that...that bastardo!"  
  
Uh, yeah, I might not speak a word of Spanish but I'm not that stupid, I certainly knew what bastardo meant. Jesse is such a hypocrite. He is constantly telling me not to swear but he's always doing it in Spanish because he thinks that if I don't understand I won't know when he's swearing. But I know because most of what he says in Spanish is swearing because otherwise he'd say it in English.  
  
So Jesse was reeling off a whole string of Spanish swear words, thinking I didn't understand, his scar was glowing and the whole room was shaking. Sarah was kind of sitting there looking at him in a weird way, obviously thinking he was bonkers (heehee) because she had no idea we knew him and me not being able to say anything. Once I'd got over the initial shock though I thought I should calm Jesse down.  
  
"Shhh, babe." Where the hell did that come from? Babe? Not that Jesse wasn't a babe, sounds a bit girly really, hmm, "We've handled Paul a million times before, we can do it again. It's no big deal."  
  
Jesse didn't seem to agree though. Considering what he said next.  
  
"Susannah, this is not 'no big deal' as you put it. If we don't stop Paul he could become really powerful. Who knows what he could do to...people."  
  
He said people, he so didn't mean 'people'. I know what he was going to say. You. He was going to say "Who knows what he could do to you". He's tried stuff before, don't ask what stuff, you name it he's tried it. Even the big IT, not that he managed to, he did come close though but Jesse turned up and hauled him off me just in time. Do I need to tell you what it is? I hope you're not that naïve.  
  
"Excuse us for a second, Sarah." Sarah didn't leave like I thought she might so I grabbed Jesse's arm and pulled him further into the room where we talked in whispers.  
  
"He isn't going to do anything, Jesse. Not if we stop him first." I hissed.  
  
"Susannah! He is dangerous, don't go anywhere near him."  
  
"If I don't go anywhere near him I can't stop him can I? What am I supposed to do, let him kill a little kid and then roam around with the powers of an angel and the intentions of Satan?" Jesse gave this little sigh, very sexy. No Suze! You're mad at him!  
  
"What about those psychics? We just have to tell them where Slater is, they can do everything else and you can stay away from Him." He said it just like that. Like it was capitalised and in italics. He also sounded a bit murderous when he said it. I'm sure if I hadn't stopped him hundreds of times he would have killed Paul by now.  
  
"Oh that's great. We're bored of fighting this guy, here you have him. He'll probably kill you and then if you're still hanging around he'll exorcise you. By the way that kid's an angel and this guy's trying to steal his powers. See you around. Oh and if he tries to take over the world leave us alone because he might try to rape me again!"  
  
I regretted that as soon as I said it. Jesse looked stunned and I realised that I'd burst into tears. Jesse took me in his arms and started shushing me.  
  
"Shhh, querida. It's ok. I won't let him do anything to you. It's ok, I won't let him touch you." It was one of those 'blazing arguments and suddenly someone cries and everything's forgiven' moments. Like when Angel kills Miss Calendar in Buffy and Buffy and Giles are shouting at each other and then they cry and hug each other.  
  
Then a voice came from the other side of the room.  
  
"Um, sorry to interrupt your...uh moment but is there something you know about my brother that I don't?" Oh right, Sarah. I kind of forgot about her. Then it hit me. Since when did Paul have a sister?  
  
"Paul doesn't have a sister."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said Paul doesn't have a sister. So who are you?"  
  
"I'm not his sister exactly. Well, I am kind of, I'm his step sister. Hardly that really. I'm his dad's step-daughter but he left my mum to go live with Paul's mum. What were you saying about Paul?"  
  
(**A/N:** _Love in an elevator! Sorry, sorry! I'm listening to Aerosmith again. Well can you blame me? They're a great band!_)  
  
"Didn't you know? Paul is a sick little bastard who likes to stalk me and then try to rape me." I spat at her.  
  
Sarah stood there with her mouth hanging open.  
  
"I always knew he was a little prick, from the moment I lay eyes on him but I didn't think he was that low."  
  
"Oh, come on," I scoffed at her, "He's going to kill a two year old boy and you didn't think he was that low? Yeah right! Why do you even care anyway? You were going to do exactly what he's going to do. You're just as bad as him so don't try to pull the innocent act."  
  
"Don't say that," She looked on the verge of tears, "Please don't say that. I don't want to go to Hell. Please..."  
  
An idea struck me, I thought about it for a moment before voicing it.  
  
"Maybe you can redeem yourself," Sarah gave me a quizzical look, as did Jesse, "Make up for what you did in your life, in your afterlife. Help us."  
  
"I will. I will help. I want to. I don't want to go to Hell," she repeated, "I didn't want to kill the boy. I had to do it before Paul did."  
  
"Uh, newsflash. You take this boy's powers Paul finds another angel. Duh, plus Paul might not even know how to do this if you hadn't found this ritual thing."  
  
"I know." She looked really ashamed, bowed her head and everything, "I thought that if I found the ritual first I could destroy and Paul could never get his hands on it but it said about being really powerful and I got caught up in it. I was tired of being no one. I wanted to be powerful. I just made everything a whole lot worse."  
  
Despite this little heartfelt confession I had no sympathy for her. Maybe a little but not enough to forgive her.  
  
"Too right you made everything worse!" I screamed at her, practically busting a lung.  
  
"Susannah, I think that's enough for today. Maybe we should go to bed." Jesse finally spoke for the first time in ages.  
  
I looked at the clock. "Jesse, it's noon."  
  
He glanced at the clock then too, "Oh. Perhaps Sarah should go now. You can come back tomorrow." He told Sarah. She dematerialised. Who knows where she went?  
  
We did go to bed in the end. That's exactly what we did, we just fell asleep, Jesse's arms around me. We hadn't had sex yet. I mean think about it, it's weird enough if someone walks into my room when I'm kissing him. If they walked in when I was having sex with him it'd look like...yeah.  
  
_Jess's POV (thought you might have had enough of Suze)_  
  
I'm kind of bored. Seriously, I mean I wouldn't be but Rob's gone to some biker bar, without a bike though seeing as his Harley is in Indiana (he sold the Indian after he'd finished fixing up the Harley). I would have gone but it didn't feel the same going without a bike. So now I'm totally and utterly bored.  
  
Hey, I know. I'll call that Suze girl. She didn't seem that bad, I think I made out that she was really annoying and stuff but she wasn't too bad, quite friendly really. She said to call her if I needed her, she didn't say it had to be about the case. And I do need her. Well not her precisely, just anyone I can talk to.  
  
I swear I am so bored I'd even have a conversation with Karen Sue Hanky. Ok, maybe I'm not that desperate. But I'm desperate enough to call Suze Simon, someone I've only met for like half an hour, during that time learning that she can see ghosts and her boyfriend is of the spook variety. So I'll call her. Where's that number gone?  
  
"Hello?" A girl picked up, I guess it was her, she sounded kind of groggy like she'd just woken up. How could she have been sleeping, it's only three in the afternoon.  
  
"Is that Suze?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me. Who is this?" She sounded a bit suspicious. I guess I would sound suspicious too if someone phoned my cell number and I didn't know who they were.  
  
"This is Jess Mastriani. I was wondering if you would like to go and get a coffee somewhere, to talk about the case." It was as good an excuse as any.  
  
(**A/N:** _My God, Aerosmith are a great band!_)  
  
"Uh, right, I guess so," She sounded really uncertain, "Where do you want to go?"  
  
Ah, hadn't thought about that one. There was only one place I knew, that biker bar Rob went to, 'cause we passed it earlier. Oh well, it's as good a place as any. As long as she won't be intimidated by all the biker dudes (**A/N:** _I couldn't resist. Biker dudes!_).  
  
"I know this place. It's like a biker bar, just down the street from my hotel."  
  
"Oh yeah, I saw that earlier. I'll meet you there then. At about four o'clock?" She still sounded kind of reluctant. (**A/N:** _Couldn't be bothered to think of a name!_)  
  
"Listen you don't have to come. It's not important or anything, I just wanted something to do."  
  
"No, no it's ok. I kind of need to get out of here anyway." Hmmm, strange.  
  
"Oh right, four o'clock then. I'll see you there."  
  
A whole hour? What will I do for an hour?  
  
I arrived at the bar first. A couple of guys wolf whistled when I walked in which caused Rob, who was sitting at the bar, to turn around. He smiled when he saw me then he realised that the guys had been whistling at me.  
  
"Hey!" he shouted, "That's my girlfriend!" Some of them went silent whereas others shouted things like "Way to grab the hottie, Rob!" and "Ohh, sorry!", that second one was in really sarcastic voices.  
  
"Hi," I walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek, "How is it half the people in here know your name already?"  
  
"Uh, I'm known for my stunning good looks and charming personality?"  
  
"Yeah, right," I replied sceptically looking at the beer in his hand, "How much have you had to drink?"  
  
"Not much. I thought you said you weren't coming anyway."  
  
"I said I wasn't going with you. I'm meeting Suze."  
  
He looked at me in a weird way, "Uh, who?"  
  
"You met her this morning. It was only six hours ago. Surely you haven't had that much to drink?"  
  
"Oh right. Ghost girl." He said simply, ignoring my comment about drinking too much, "She just walked in the door." I didn't need telling that. You could tell a girl had just walked in from all the wolf whistles and cat calls (**A/N:** _What's with the animal names? You and me baby ain't nothing but mammal. Er, right_)  
  
"See you later, I'll leave you to chat with your new found mates. Don't drink too much."  
  
"Oh please. I have had three beers and won one drinking contest." (**A/N:** _Before editing that said three bears. As in Goldilocks and the Three Bears_)  
  
"How many have you lost?"  
  
"Go and have your girly chat or whatever you're doing."  
  
I slapped him lightly on the back of his head, causing some of his 'mates' to go "Oooo!".  
  
"Shut up and stop drinking. I'm not going to force you but if I have to drag you back to the hotel tonight and you wake up in the morning with a huge hangover don't come running to me."  
  
"I know my limits, now go away and stop telling me what to do."  
  
"Ok, have it your way. See you later."  
  
I walked up to Suze who had seen me talking to Rob and sat at a table to wait for me.  
  
I sat across from her and muttered "Men!" She must have heard me because she laughed.  
  
"I know what you mean. Only my guy problems are a little different to excessive drinking. You've got it easy compared to me."  
  
"Yeah, must be difficult." I really did sympathise with her.  
  
We didn't actually talk about the case at all. First we talked about boyfriends then we moved on to what it's like having 'special gifts' and not telling anyone. I found out we have a lot in common.  
  
I left Rob to do whatever it was he was doing until about nine (who'd have thought we'd stay there talking for five hours?) when I heard a loud thump and looked over to the bar to see that Rob had fallen off his stool.  
  
He went "Woops." sounding very drunk and struggled to get back to his feet.  
  
"I think I'd better take him back to the hotel. It was nice meeting you properly. Maybe we can do this again some time." I told Suze.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that. I think you had better get him out of here before he makes a fool of himself."  
  
I looked over to where Rob was standing, just as he got punched in the face by this huge Hell's Angel.  
  
"Too late. Sorry I have to go. See you again some time."  
  
I rushed up to Rob who was now holding his nose which was bleeding profusely (**A/N:**_ Is this a word? If so am I using it in the right way?_). I grabbed his arm and dragged him out, snatching up a few napkins on the way for his nose which I handed to him.  
  
"What did you say to him?" I hissed as Rob mopped up the blood.  
  
"Nothing. You have a nice ass."  
  
"It couldn't have been nothing. Nothing doesn't get you punched." I replied, ignoring the ass comment.  
  
"He was staring at you. I told him to back off. He was probably staring at your nice ass." Rob slurred as he almost fell over. Being drunk seems to make you forget how to walk.  
  
"Right. I told you not to drink too much."  
  
"I didn't. I drank just enough. Let's go back to the hotel and have SEX!"  
  
"I don't think so," I replied as Rob bent over and hurled into some bushes, "Let's go back to the hotel so you can throw up in the toilet and not all over the street."  
  
**A/N:** _Woohoo! This is my longest chapter yet! And I'm damn proud of it! Hope you enjoyed. I can't think of much for chappy eight so you may have to wait a bit. Byeeee!  
  
Luv from Lor-lor_


	8. Tension In The Ranks!

**Disclaimer:** Surprisingly enough, nothing's changed since last chapter so apparently the characters still aren't mine.  
  
**A/N:** _I just had to edit chapter seven because my sister read it and pointed out a load of mistakes I'm pretty sure you noticed. For example apparently Rob drank three bears, as in 'once upon a time there were three bears'. This has been changed; Rob was drunk on beer not bears. Also, Paul has the intentions of Satan, not Satin. There's a lot of difference between the Devil and a type of fabric. There were a couple of other things too but they have been corrected. I also would like to say that I have a feeling Rob was drinking under age, but I don't know the legal drinking age in New York. Is it 21? See in England it's only 18 and here in Switzerland it's 16 so I have no clue. I was cryin' when I met you! Now I've tryin' to forget you! I'm sorry, I'm very obsessed with Aerosmith right now. Forgive me? Please? Fine. Be that way. Right chapter eight. Wow, eight chapters. Don't think there will be much action in this one. Here you go then, enjoy! Oh and thanks to Rachel for reviewing and anyone else who re-reviewed!  
  
Luv from Lor-lor  
  
Suze's POV  
  
_I was woken up at three by my cell phone ringing. I noticed that Jesse's arms weren't around me any more, looking round the room I couldn't see him. I answered my cell, there was a girl on the other end but I didn't recognise their voice. It turned out to be Jess, the psychic girl, she asked if I'd go to a bar with her, why though I have no idea. She told me it was to 'discuss the case' but I seriously doubted that she was telling the truth.  
  
I couldn't find Jesse anyway in the room and I didn't want to call him. I mean knowing him he won't let me out of the hotel just because Paul is in the same state as me. So I left without telling him, how was I to know how he would react when I got back later?  
  
The bar Jess had picked, the only one both of us actually knew the location of, was a biker bar. It wasn't the best choice, as soon as I walked in I was surrounded by wolf whistles and other equally sexist noises. Jess seemed to like it though and Rob was sitting at the bar whilst we talked.  
  
I was right when I assumed she didn't want to talk about the case. In fact I don't think it was mentioned once. I think maybe Jess was just bored and I was the only person she could call. It's nice to know I'm wanted for me and not because I'm the only person available. Can ya hear the sarcasm?  
  
We talked for ages, five hours in fact, but Jess had to go back to her hotel after Rob got so drunk he fell of his bar stool and got punched in the face by some Hell's Angel. That made me think of the case, the Hell's part totally made me think of Paul and the Angel made me think of that poor kid.  
  
As much as I like to pretend I'm tough Suze, not scared of anything (except maybe Paul) and I can handle myself I felt uneasy walking back to the hotel on my own at nine in the evening. So I did what any other girl in my position would have done and hailed a cab.  
  
At the hotel I walked into our room to be met by a very distressed and pissed off Jesse. Yeah, as I mentioned before, so not a good idea leaving without telling him. It was one of those times where the person who's been waiting for you is so relieved you're back that they forget they were angry but then they remember and you get the telling off to end all telling offs. When I saw him I tried to go straight into the bathroom. No Suze! He'll think you're hiding something! It didn't work anyway. Obviously, he saw me as soon as I walked into the room.  
  
"Susannah! I was worried, where did you go?"  
  
"Just out to a bar."  
  
"Susannah, you're too young to drink. Where did you really go?"  
  
"I did go to a bar. With Jess, we didn't drink or anything."  
  
Jesse's scar started to glow a little. Uh oh. Not good.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You weren't around. I didn't want to disturb you." Well done, Suze. See, easy. How can people find lying hard?  
  
"You should have called me. You were gone for more than five hours, Susannah. I didn't know where you were."  
  
"You didn't need to know where I was. I don't have to tell you every time I want to go out with a friend." Or someone I only just met today.  
  
"I was worried, querida. What about Paul?"  
  
"Oh please, Paul probably doesn't even know I'm here."  
  
Jesse suddenly got this really angry look on his face. I thought it was because of me but then I saw he was looking behind me. I turned round to see none other than Paul Slater.  
  
"That's where your wrong, Suze. Of course I new you were in New York, I always know where you are." Duh Suze, of course he would, he's stalker boy.  
  
"Slater get out." Well at least one of us could move 'cause I couldn't, I was literally scared stiff.  
  
"Make me." Uh oh, you shouldn't have said that. I thought he would have learnt that by now because Jesse can certainly make him. Yep. No doubt about it. Lots of making him about to go on here. Yep, he's gonna be made to, made to get out like a thing that's made to get out. Oops, babbling.  
  
And of course that's exactly what Jesse did next. I could have held him back but why do that when I can watch Paul having the crap beat out of him? So instead I let Jesse launch himself at Paul. Let me tell you it was very satisfying seeing Paul get his nose broken again, with a very satisfying crunch. Then I'm pretty sure I heard another one the next time Jesse punched him in the nose, did Jesse in fact break his nose twice in the space of a minute because that would really make my day.  
  
I'm pretty sure Paul broke Jesse's nose too but that fixed itself in a few seconds. Eventually Paul was beaten to a bloody pulp and Jesse grabbed him by the collar and literally threw him out the door where he landed in the hallway in a heap. Ha! Jesse slammed the door, locked it and turned to face me.  
  
"You see, Susannah-" but I cut him off before he could say anything.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to bed."  
  
(**A/N:** _Uh oh, Jesse/Suze tension..._)  
  
_Jess's POV_  
  
As soon as we got back to the hotel Rob fell asleep on the bed. But of course he'd sprawled himself out so there was absolutely no room for me which left me sleeping on the sofa. Oh how comfortable it was, in the most sarcastic way possible.  
  
Rob woke up the next morning, well I say morning but it was already midday, and the first thing his said was "Ow. My head."  
  
Good. He deserves to have a splitting headache.  
  
"There's aspirin on the bedside table." I said simply. I can shout at him later.  
  
"Why does my nose hurt?"  
  
"Some guy punched you."  
  
"Uh, right." He replied, obviously not remembering, "Ugh, what did I drink last night?"  
  
"I don't know. You tell me."  
  
Rob realising I was being kind of cold with him, well I had no choice, he was really stupid, asked "What did I do?"  
  
Stupid question. "You mean apart from making a complete fool of yourself?"  
  
"Oh God, I am so sorry, baby. What happened?"  
  
"Don't 'baby' me. First you got punched in the face by some guy, then you told me twice that I have a nice ass and suggested we come back here to have sex before finally throwing up in the street."  
  
"I'm really sorry Jess, really I am. Speaking of throwing up..." then he leapt out of bed and rushed into the bathroom to vomit into the toilet. When he re-emerged he fell back into bed.  
  
"I feel like shit."  
  
"You look like shit." I replied honestly. He really did.  
  
"Oh thanks." I shot him a look that clearly said 'don't be sarcastic with me, you're nowhere near forgiven', he immediately tried to redeem himself, "I really am sorry Jess. Forgive me?" He gave me a look, one that he clearly thought would make me forget everything and forgive him on the spot. It almost work, but then I realised I was mad at him.  
  
"No. You were really stupid, Rob and you made me look stupid too." I said bitterly.  
  
"I said I was sorry, Jess. What more do you want?"  
  
"I want you to mean it." I did as well. I didn't want him just to say sorry because he didn't want me mad at him; I wanted him to say sorry because he was.  
  
"I am sorry. I mean it. Please forgive me Jess; I can't stand you being mad with me."  
  
I had to think about that for a second. He really did sound sorry.  
  
"Ok. Fine. Don't do it again."  
  
"Kiss and make up?"  
  
"No thanks vomit breath. Go and brush your teeth and maybe then I'll think about it."  
  
"I would but I'm not sure if I can get up again. I nearly fell over last time, I was so dizzy. I'm a poor, sick little boy."  
  
What is it with men when they're ill? They act like babies.  
  
"Tough. No kiss then." Then Rob practically ran into the bathroom obviously scared of going a whole day without making out. He was like a little kid who's been told if he tidies his room he can open his Christmas presents.  
  
**A/N:** _Very short and pointless chapter. I figured I had to post something though. It's not much though because I've been working on a funny thing for so that I can stop interrupting this with A/Ns! It's called Is There A Sexy Way To Take Your Socks Off? Don't ask. Hope you liked this pointless chapter.  
  
Lots of luv from Lor-lor_


End file.
